


The Danvers

by squireofgeekdom



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, mention of alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom
Summary: A conversation about flying and being a superhero between Kara and Carol Danvers





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamemor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamemor/gifts).



> For reference: I’ve read DeConnick’s Captain Marvel run’s, and a few issues of Alpha Flight, plus knowing some about Captain Marvel’s previous comics history. Additionally, I'm pulling some characterization from Carol’s time on on Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. So as far as this fic is concerned, Civil War II? What Civil War II? 
> 
> Also, my Carol fancasting will always be Gwendoline Christie.

“So - why the cape?”

 

“Oh - it helps with my turns -” To demonstrate, Kara banks tightly and then doubles back to continue flying alongside Carol. “Do you - do you not have that problem, without a cape?”

 

“Don’t think so.” Experimentally, Carol tries the same maneuver. “Nope, still got it.”

 

“Huh,” Kara says. 

 

“Don’t you ever get bad guys trying to grab it, yank you around?”

 

“Not really? Maybe once or twice.” Kara says. “What about your - your sash? I mean, I get the utility belt part of it, but -”

 

Carol laughs, “Holdover from an older costume. Believe me, this is an improvement.” 

 

“You look great. Believe me, I started with plastic rain boots, so I understand, And let’s not even talk about Winn’s first concepts for a costume -”

 

“Winn’s your tech guy?”

 

“Yeah. Originally he didn’t add in the cape, but after a collision with a sign during a car chase, well -”

 

“Huh.” Carol does an experimental loop in mid air. “Nope, not feeling it.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Hey - you - you can only fly on Earth, right? I mean, it’s specific to this planet?”

 

“The yellow sun, actually, though gravity’s a bit different here too. Believe me, that was an adjustment.”

 

“Huh. Yeah, I can fly - well, pretty much on any planet I’ve been on. And in space, of course.”

 

“Shut. Up.” Kara says, pulling up mid-air. “You can fly in space?”

 

“You can’t?”

 

“No,” At this, Kara looks a little uncomfortable. “Believe me, I’ve tried.”

 

“I’ll take you sometime.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.” Carol says, with a faraway smile. “It’s a pretty amazing feeling.” 

 

Kara smiles. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Kara continues. “J’onn also flies with a cape. But I don’t - I don’t know if he could fly on Mars.”

 

“Huh. I’d say maybe it’s an alien thing, but Mar’vell didn’t fly with a cape.” She laughs. “Maybe it’s just specific to this Earth - I haven’t even tried flying in space here, either.”

 

“Yeah,” Kara says, slowly trailing off. “Do you ever get scared, up there?”

 

“Yeah. Sometimes.” Carol admits.

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

Carol pulls up in mid-air, reaches out to pat her on the shoulder. “You’re doing fine, kid. I’d be more worried if you weren’t scared. You’re still going, and that’s what’s important. You want some advice?” She adds, “Whatever happened up there, don’t start drinking to try and cope with it. Never ends well.”

 

“I can’t actually get drunk on Earth alcohol. So, there’s that.”

 

“Small mercies, right?”

 

“How do you feel about comfort food? I’m big on potstickers and ice cream, myself. And pizza. Pizza’s good too.”

 

“That -” Carol smiles. “That all sounds good.”

 

“Then you should come over to my apartment! You can meet my sister - I mean, you’re technically a Danvers already - though, I don’t know -” She look up and down at all 6’3” of Carol Danvers. “I hope you’re wearing civilian clothes under there, because I don’t think any of mine will fit you.”

 

Carol laughs. “We’ll make something work. And yeah - yeah, I’d like that. As long as you stop by my apartment to meet Chewie when you’re on my Earth. You can’t beat the location.”

 

“Wait - who’s Chewie?”


End file.
